Talk:All about : Olaf/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170603212640/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170619031431
"I think you could apply a little more discipline." "She's not a baby nor a little five year old kid anymore at all and you know it, don't you?" "Yes I know but why are you doing anything or everything to spoil Anna rotten too much? You do realize that wasn't a proper way to raise her, don't you?" "First of all, her own no good for nothing parents neglected her because of that brat, their favorite daughter as long as she's in Arendelle too." "What favorite daughter? Who's the brat? Who's her parents' favorite daughter? Wait a minute, don't tell me you mean Elsa?" "Yup, who else do I mean if it's not some little brat, Elsa at all? Anna was already held at arm length by her own no good for nothing parents that needed to constantly take care of the likes of brats like their favorite daughter, Elsa and neither of them could let Anna find out Elsa's ice magic. Anna didn't have a close relationship with her parents at all. Honesty's part of being part of a family, and her own family wasn't honest with her at all so Anna wasn't part of her family and it's still all because of that little brat, Elsa. 'Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Kristoff gasped in shock as they all glared at anybody who insults Elsa like that at all which none of them like it when anybody insults Elsa at all. "Oh she did not call Elsa a brat, did she?" Sora snapped in fury. "She did call Elsa a brat. Elsa's not a brat." Donald agreed in anger as he glared at anybody who does and says anything and everything to turn Anna against Elsa in order to help Anna get revenge on Elsa for what she did to Anna for past thirteen years ago ever since Elsa was eight and Anna was five. "I can't believe those people are turning Anna against Elsa." Kairi said as she didn't like anybody turning two sisters of Arendelle against each other at all either. "'Elsa's not a brat so do not insult to her like that." '"Oh, is she? Why not?" "Elsa means well." Kairi silently nodded in agreement as she heard these defensive words about Elsa. '"Yeah, you tell her." Donald said. '"Oh yeah, sure she does but it doesn't change the fact that the little brat never ever even did anything to talk some sense into her own parents about properly raising Anna much better than ever at all like she should've back then before, does it?" "Well, I do agree that it's much better if Grand Pabbie told them about true love even only when or if Elsa's still eight right now." "Then why didn't Grand Pabbie do it himself at all back when that brat, Elsa was eight while Anna was five? It's her parents' problem for not do anything to save the brat, Elsa from being isolated in Arendelle ever since she was only just an infant who was born with some stupid ice magic, isn't it? It's especially much better if that brat, Elsa was properly raised to be less isolated much better than ever by anybody else who really knows how to properly handle magic much better than ever away from Arendelle, isn't it? Especially better than that old rock troll and those parents too. I'd do anything to be there for Anna no matter what so she wouldn't have to be alone nor lonely at all ever again. She's been lonely and alone enough already." "'You know, letting Princess Anna get or do anything, everything or whatever she wants by allowing her to have her own way all the time no matter what and giving Princess Anna anything, everything or whatever she wants all the time isn't really always gonna make up for her own mother nor father being crappy parents nor even Elsa being more of a stranger to her than a sister, is it?" "Did you hear that?" Kristoff nodded in agreement before he turned to ask Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Sven as they all nodded yes in agreement. Nobody neither always gets nor does everything they want all the time, especially not Anna, which it can be usually disappointing but that's not how life works at all. "You know what? I've heard enough out of you. If there's anybody else you'd rather want to defend over Anna, it's that stupid little brat, Queen Elsa, isn't it? Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and rid of all of Princess Anna's pain and suffering." "Can you believe the nerve of those people?" Sora asked in anger. "No!" Donald answered as he glared at anybody who does anything to turn Anna against Elsa only just to unfairly punish Elsa for what happened in the past for thirteen years ago so far. "They're turning Anna against Elsa in order to help her to get revenge on Elsa, aren't they?" Kairi said. "I hope not." Mickey said. "After all, Elsa's other friends show nothing but favoritism towards her over Anna and everything else they do is to make Anna more miserable." Sora said. "No kidding." Riku said. "After all, Elsa's very sensitive." Mickey said. "That's one of the stupid, dumb reasons why everybody else shows nothing but favoritism towards Elsa over Anna, isn't it?" Sora scoffed as he found it unfair that Anna doesn't get as much as respect as Elsa always gets so far. "Her personal, emotional sensitivities aren't the only reasons why Elsa's always favored by most of all the others." Mickey said. "Her powers aren't the only reasons why Elsa's always favored by them at all either." Donald said. "Listen, Elsa, there was still no sign of Anna ever since we just found out she vanished again this time without any traces for us to find out where she went." Kristoff said to Elsa, who was directly glaring at him in tears of anger, fury and rage. "We can't keep searching all over Norway for her." "You know you can't always keep protecting Anna all the time, not when Anna's been gone for so long." Mickey added as he tried to reason with Elsa. "You know you can't always keep telling her what to do all the time." Sora also said to Elsa. "We can't keep leaving the responsibilities behind while we still search for Anna. Anna need us too, you know." Kristoff said. "Fine." Elsa said stubbornly. "Elsa." said Kristoff sadly but determinedly. "I think it's time you move on from her." "Kristoff! Don't make such suggestions like that." Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Donald and Goofy scolded and glared at him while Elsa became absolutely infuriated as she stomped/stamped her foot in anger, fury and rage as she roared at him. "No, I will ''not ''give up on my sister, Anna no matter what! Kristoff, how dare you make such a suggestion!" Kristoff bristled at the harsh accusation, but he understood why Elsa was upset and didn't really mean it at all. "Elsa! Arendelle needs a queen. You're the only one who can take that position." "But what about my sister, Anna, huh, Kristoff?" Elsa snapped as she sounded not only just angry but also sounded like she was going to cry too so she sobbed heartbrokenly. "Anna's still alive somewhere out there! If she wasn't, then she's dead now. Oh, God...what have I done?! I don't want to be a lonely only child again anymore! It was all my fault for shutting Anna out in the first place without telling her why. The eternal winter was all my fault too! How am I supposed to move on from Anna if we don't find Anna and bring her back home to Arendelle, huh? I've already been the worst sister ever. I want my sister, Anna back!" She collapsed to her knees in tears and buried her sobbing, crying face, no longer angry at him, but not only just at the unfairness of losing her sister again but at herself for shutting Anna out for past thirteen years ago even without telling her why and putting Arendelle in danger. "If I hadn't shut Anna out, then none of this would've ever happened if only I was there for her. I should've never shut her out. I should've told and let her know my secret back then before but I was too caught up in my own cowardice to ever do that myself. I should've been much of a sister to her. I should've never treated Anna the way I did. Please, I'll just do anything to be a better sister to her! Please I can't bear to lose Anna forever!" Olaf said as he was comforting his sobbing, weeping creator, Elsa. "Please calm down, Elsa." "It'll be okay, Elsa!" Kairi said.